


Childhood Sweethearts

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "Exactly what does de-aged mean?" Sharon asked."Adult Tony got shrunk down to being six.""Why are you calling me? Jim would probably be more help; he's good with kids.""You and Tony knew each other since you were born, didn't you?" Natasha asked.Sharon regretted the day she ever shared that detail.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Childhood Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Childhood Sweethearts  
> Collaborator: camichats  
> Card Number: 4049  
> Square Filled: T4-Magical Mishaps  
> Main Pairing: Sharon Carter/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings/Triggers: None  
> Summary: "Exactly what does de-aged mean?" Sharon asked.   
> "Adult Tony got shrunk down to being six."   
> "Why are you calling me? Jim would probably be more help; he's good with kids."   
> "You and Tony knew each other since you were born, didn't you?" Natasha asked.   
> Sharon regretted the day she ever shared that detail.   
> Word Count: 1,001

Sharon rubbed at her forehead. "Did you just say Tony has been de-aged?" 

"Yes," Natasha said. 

Sharon groaned, wishing that she wasn't in the office today. Magical bullshit was never easy to deal with, but she especially didn't like having to deal with it when she was at work. "Exactly what does de-aged mean?" 

"Adult Tony got shrunk down to being six. He has no memories of being Iron Man or the team. As far as we can tell, he only has his memories up to his current physical age. He's a pretty cute kid, but he doesn't trust any of us. It's not a permanent state of affairs. Doctor Strange has already told us that he'll be able to fix it, but not for another sixteen hours." 

Well that was good to know, but, "Why are you calling me? Jim would probably be more help; he's good with kids." 

"You and Tony knew each other since you were born, didn't you?" Natasha asked. 

Sharon regretted the day she ever shared that detail. In her defense, she hadn't realized it was new information for the team. "Yes, but I'm an absolute nightmare with children. There's a reason me and Tony don't have any of our own." There were actually a couple dozen reasons for that, but that was one of them. Another one was that _Tony_ wasn't good with children either. 

"Tony's not exactly a normal kid. I've already told Coulson about the situation, and he's approved you for the rest of the day off. And tomorrow, because he's thorough." 

Sharon got to her feet and grabbed her jacket, heading for the elevator. "Just so you know, I don't appreciate you going over my head." 

"I'm aware, but we need you here." 

"I really don't see how I'll be able to help," Sharon said. She was aware that she was whining, but it was Natasha she was talking to; if there was a safe person to whine to (that she wasn't married to), it would be Natasha. 

"Just come." 

She sighed. "I'm on my way." 

As she made her way from the Shield building in New York to the Tower, she wondered what the situation would be like once she got there-- and what Tony would be like. Natasha said he was, for all intents and purposes, six again, but Sharon didn't know how accurate that would be. She remembered Tony being a bossy little terror at that age, but her memory wasn't the best for that. They'd spent a lot of time together over the years, and for most of them before the age of twenty, she'd found him to be condescending and annoying. There was no telling what it would be like now that she was an adult while he wasn't. 

She walked into the main living room of the Tower to find a group of very flustered Avengers. All of whom ran from the room with hasty goodbyes once they saw her. In the middle of it all was Tony, who was now staring at her with wide eyes. God, he really was an adorable child, wasn't he? She hadn't been able to appreciate it at the time it was happening, but he was just the cutest thing ever. Of course, it was more than a little creepy that her husband now looked like a child, but she wasn't going to think about that too much. 

"Sharie?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. 

God, she'd forgotten that he used to call her that. It used to piss her off so bad, but her mom had thought it was cute. "Yep, that's me." 

"We're still friends?" 

"Oh, it's so much worse than that," Sharon said, walking over and sitting next to him-- where he'd planted himself on the coffee table instead of on one of the couches or chairs. She held her left hand aloft and wiggled her fingers. The engagement ring she wore was frankly ridiculous in how big it was, which was why she only wore it when she was home or on vacation with him. "We got married." 

"You married _me_?" he asked, grabbing her hand and yanking it close to his face so he could inspect the ring. 

"Was I supposed to marry someone else?" 

"Lee Majors, probably," he muttered. That was a surprise. Since when did Tony think he wasn't good enough for her? Or maybe tiny Tony just thought that they were ill-suited to each other. He frowned in concentration, tilting her hand a certain way so that he got a better look. Then he frowned up at her. "Why did you need a ring this big?" 

Sharon raised an eyebrow at him, making a mental note to ask Tony about when he started to like her once he was back to himself. " _I_ didn't need anything; you're the one that bought it." 

"Well, it's too big." 

"I completely agree," she said honestly. "Maybe you should leave a note for your future self to let him know that you disapprove of this decision." 

"I will," Tony said, letting go of her hand so he could scoot to the edge of the table and hop off. It was doubtful that he knew where the proper materials were for leaving a note, but he walked with confidence. Sharon followed him anyways. She remembered all too well the trouble that he could get into if someone wasn't watching him to make sure he didn't get his fingers into anything sticky. He was pretty adorable, though. 

She didn't see what Natasha had been so worried about, or why the entirety of the team had fled the instant she showed up. He wasn't even being difficult. Compared to adult Tony, this kid was a piece of cake. Sure he was climbing onto the counter in his search for a pen-- for reasons known only to him-- but at least he wasn't fifty hours in on an engineering binge and forgetting what liquid was in which cup. 


End file.
